peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoë goes to The Club
Zoe zebra goes to the club. shit goes down. we all turn up. and yea.. THIS IS GONNA BE SUPER CRACKTASTIC. so yeaa, don't hate XDD READ IT! Zoe zebra: WASSUP? TODAY IM GONNA GO DO SOME STUFF Mummy zebra:..Zoe. who are you talking to? Zoe: QUIET. IM DOIN STUFF OVER HERE. ~runs outside~ AAAAAAAHHH!!!! ~falls over and cries~WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Peppa pig: ~walks up sippin apple juice~ yo Zoe. you k? Zoe: yea. im good. Peppa: well, everyones goin down to the club. Zoe: OMG, GURL. I AM SOOO THERE! everyone gets down to the club. random person: WELCOME TO THE CLUUB Zoe: WHO ARE YOU!? ~hits them with a chair~ GET AWAY FROM ME!!! Peppa: WOAH! CHILL! Zoe: ~breathes deeply and starts crying~ Peppa: jeez. we're not even in yet and there's already drama. i mean-- there there! its ok gurl! 3 hours of comforting Zoe later. they finally go in. Zoe: woah.. so this is the club. DIBS ON THE DANCE FLOOR! ~runs to the dancefloor~ Peppa: BITCHYOUCAN'TDOTHAT!! ~runs too~ woah. i'm thirsty. where tf is the bar? ~walks over to the bar~ Fanon rabbit: what can i get you? Peppa: just some apple juice. Fanon: sure bro. that'll be $100000000000000000 Peppa: WHAT!? Fanon: EVERYTHING IS EXPENSIVE IN THE CLUB, BRO! Peppa: you know what? forget it. ~goes over to the dancefloor and starts to dance~ Zoe: ~dancing while holding a wine bottle~ THIS ISN'T EVEN THIS CLUB! THIS IS ~throws down bottle~ PIZZA HUT! Peppa: YEEEEAAAA! WE UP IN DA CLUB LIKE LKJNWEJFKBENHJIFNJEKE;KFIKSLJGNS;KR;SHGORJKGLSNGVJSLGLSHJLBSUJGVYUBHUGVFCXD5EGVYBHUGVYFINJMGVFYHINJ Zoe: ~does a thousand backflips~ WOOOOO!!! Everyone: GO! GO! GO! GO! Peppa: WOAH! GO ZOE! GO ZOE! GO ZOE! Everyone: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! Zoe: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!! ~stops backflipping and cries again~ I HATE ALL OF YOUU!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA Peppa:......wut? :'c Danny dog: oh no. i actually feel bad :'( Rebecca rabbit: me too D: Polly parrot: me too! D': next thing you know, the whole club is crying. George: I'M SORRY, ZOE! I'M SORRY FOR TELLING YOU WHAT TO ~sniffle~ DOOOOO D': Peppa: ~under a pile of tissues crying~ Emily elephant: ~walks in~ ALRIGHT LET'S TURN U--....~sees the whole club crying and Zoe in the middle of the dancefloor crying too~ oh shnap. i got this! ~walks over to the bar~ Fanon: ~sniffles~ what can i..i..~bursts out crying~ Emily: i'll take the nachos. Fanon: here you go ~gives nachos~ THEY'RE ON THE HOUSE!!! ~runs away crying~ Emily: ~walks up to zoe and pours the nachos on her head~ Zoe: ~looks up at emily~ huh? Emily: victory nachos, dude! :) ~the whole club cheers up~ Everyone: WOOOOO ~dancing like omg~ Zoe: WOOT WOOT! WE UP IN DA CLUB LIKE-- ~a dragon busts through the ceiling~ dragon: IM HAVING A BABY!! Zoe: OHSHITADRAGON! and everyone rides away on snails Pedro: NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR BABYYYY ;D Suzy sheep: ahh~♥ Heropig: (looking through the window) that's right, baby trivia *everyone ignored the fact that they werent even in the club. they were in pizza hut... Category:Cracktastic Category:Crazy Category:Wtf is this!?